Jax Corrigan
'''Jax Corrigan '''is one of the playable characters in ''DiscordRonpa: Intent Despair. ''He is a participant in the Camp Life of Mutual Killing. Corrigan summary Jax Corrigan wears a blue jacket that is somewhat too big for him with red T-shirt and jeans. The jacket makes him look kind of lazy. His eyes are deep blue and he has white messy hair. Jax himself wants to be a laid back and cool person but under his skin he is quite inexperienced and has troubles making decisionsl. He tends to panic when faced with a situation where he doesn't know how to react. These reasons mean that he doesn't like to be a leader. As for his likes and dislikes: he likes pretty much everything that is popular. The number one chart song and the highest rated videogame are examples for his favourites. Backstory Literally just survived the apocalypse. Uncomplicated af. Hid a lot. Participation in Game 1 After his arrival in camp he and Robyn investigated the camp and made agreements. Jax broke those agreements because his player is busy and not good at timekeeping so Robyn got mad. Jax therefor made an effort to bake things like a fucking housewive and investigate some stuff to show Robyn that he could be reliable. Despair bear came and Nagitofag wasn't there so fuck dude. Jax spend the free time he had doing useless shit like hammocks. on the way he became despair doc but it took time until his methods were perfected. Suddenly a death. After the investigation was already done Jax went ahead and reinvestigated everything. He found some nifty clues like Hachis jacket full of semen and a dank harddrive full of memes that were totally helpful in the end. 2 Many people died here so when Mila died Jax was standing on the edge of a crater and it kept getting worse. with time Jax developed into a looney edgelord and pulled a gun on kato XD. Jax, as edgy as he is, decided to go to the FF outpost to see if Kato really was a bad guy and it turned out Jax had no reason to pull a gun on him. He negotiated with the FF outpost head and he said fuck you we can't help so they travelled and endured Hachis wild ride for nothing and then went back to camp. Roulette time started AND JAX HAD THE LOWEST AMOUNT OF MONEY AND CHRISTINE AND BLINK WERE LIKE YE EDGELORD JUST PAY FOR THE ROULETTE FAG AND HE ACTUALLY DID. When investigation came around Jax had a bro moment with Blink and hugged him, swearing to find the killer. Trial comes around and Jax tries to protect Robyn as she is blamed for the murder. This doesn't go well and she dies and Jax goes nuclear. All in all this chapter made Jax break. Events the FF outpost. They don't let me do anything because I don't have a combat related ability and don't act like i am good at combat. Trivia -if you force feed him pears he will kick you in the ribs -loves doggos and would give his life for them -wants to be /fit/ but isn't -is a tits man